


The Queen

by justmarcialima



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trouple, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Thranduil wakes you up with a nice surprise but he fails to deliver.Good thing you have another husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an old fanfic I'll never post but I intend to post at least the sex scenes.

The Sun arose at the same time that the Elven King awoke. He stirred and opened his blue eyes, hopeful to start an enjoyful day. He immediately smiled when he saw his wife, his Queen, lying next to him. Rolling on the bed, Thranduil spooned her, embracing her naked body to the warmth of his. She snuggled closer to him, but didn’t woke up. His Queen was a heavy sleeper and he loved this, because he could surprise her in days like this one. Snaking his arm through her belly, he reached her sex and explored her folds with his long fingers. Touching lightly and just teasing her entrance, without plundering in or rubbing her clit. 

She moaned lightly in her sleep and rocked her hips towards his hand. He laughed breathlessly. 

\- Oh, my, my! So needy. – He whispered in her ear and she moaned again, beginning to stir awake. 

Thranduil kissed her neck and started rubbing her clit in circles. Slow circles. Too slow for the Queen’s taste. 

\- Thranduil. – She moaned again, fully awake now. – Stop… Teasing… Me.

Said between shallow breaths as he entered her with his two long fingers, plundering in her fast.

\- Fuck! – She moaned loudly as he laughed in her ear. The Queen could feel his hard length fully pressed against the small of her back and she wished that his erection could be a little lower. 

\- Oh, such a bad language for a Queen. – He slowed his thrusts, torturing her, bringing her closer to the edge but not letting her fall beyond. 

The Queen was writhing against him and the sheets, moaning relentlessly, seeking her release. 

\- I want for you to beg. – He kissed, open mouthed, her neck all over. – Beg for me to make you come. 

\- Thranduil… - She rolled her hips against his erection, making the King gasp. – Make me cum, please. 

\- Gladly, I will. – He started fingering her fast again, plundering his fingers in her hard and with expertise, making a come-hither movement and hitting her g spot dead on, drawling loud whines from her mouth. His thumb slowly rolling circles on her clit, bringing the Queen to the very brink of the edge until…

Someone knocks on the door, and Thranduil stops his movements all together. The Queen sighs, trembling from head to toe, desperate to get her release. 

\- Yes? – Thranduil asks, with his fingers still deep inside of her. 

\- I’m sorry Hîr vuin, but it’s time for me to prepare the Queen’s bath. – Said the Queen’s personal maid. Thranduil used to have his own to dress him and to clean him. But after he married her, she told him that she didn’t want any woman looking at him. He was a King and could tell her to shut up and do whatever he wanted to do, but he loved her too much, so he obliged to her “orders”. Now he dressed himself and bathed himself, but his baths still were prepared by his maids. 

The Queen was already ready to shout “Go away, Aida!” but her husband interrupted her. He slid his fingers off of her, making her moan, and jumped off the bed giving her the perfect vision of his naked body in all his glory. Muscular, lean, tall and fucking gorgeous, even with his dragon burn scars that ran through all the right side of his torso. He was erect and ready to take her, but he just put his long and silky robe. 

 

\- Thranduil! – She gasped at him and the bastard only looked at her in amusement. – Are you going to leave me like that? – She pointed at her naked and trembling body. 

He gave her a long and lustful look, drinking in the sight of her and her naked body. Then he just nodded his head and smiled.

\- My apologies Nin meleth. Seems like I’m late. – He smirked. – Enjoy your bath.

She was going to scream at him, but he opened the door to his chambers. Aida was there, looking really red, matching her long ginger hair. The elf looked no more than 16 years old, but the Queen knew that she was probably much older than herself. Her face only turned redder when she spotted the King in front of her, wearing his robes, his face blank from all the amusement that he had shown his wife only one second ago. She apologized to him and made a reverence. He only slightly leaned his head, making his platinum hair move a little to his face. 

Without saying another word, he left, his robe fluttering behind him. He probably was going to bath in the Grand Bath House of the palace, as usual when he was running late. 

\- I’ll run your bath, my lady. – Aida announced, reverencing. 

\- Thank you, Aida. – The Queen said, still a little breathless. Aida turned yet redder, before excusing herself and going to prepare the Queen’s bath. All the maids and the staff of the Palace knew very much what happened behind closed doors and sometimes in the open places too. Most of the maids hated the Queen just as much as the elvish noble ladies. The Lords actually didn’t liked her very much in the beginning, because elves weren’t supposed to marry again and most of all, because of the conditions of the marriage, but they grew fond of her when she proved herself a much better Queen than imagined. Putting on her own robe, since Thranduil’s wasn’t available, the Queen arose from her bed, still feeling a little weak in the legs and started to choose her clothes and jewelry for the day. She choose a dark green, black and gold dress, which made her smile immediately. This dress will put Thranduil in his place, she thought. The dress was long, but with a long fend in each side of it. Was also very low-necked in a V which showed just the right amount of cleavage appropriated for a Queen. But the best was it colors. Loki's colors. Thranduil hated when she wore anything green in Mirkwood because Loki always looked very smug. Today she thought that Thranduil deserved to be annoyed. 

\- Your bath is ready, Hiril vuin. – Aida announced. – Just the way you enjoy it. 

The Queen smiled at the girl. Aida was probably the only maid who didn’t hate her and she was glad for that. 

\- Thank you, Aida. – She then walked through to the bath house, undressing and immerging on the big bathtub filed with sais and perfumes. The Queen took her time, bathing and relaxing. She still felt horny but was planning to make Thranduil satisfy her or she was going to find another who would. She emerged and put on her robe again, walking back to the chambers where Aida was waiting to prepare her for the day. The maid dressed her, put on her green heels and jewelry. An emeralds necklace, emerald earrings and a snake bracelet made of gold. Aida brushed the Queen’s hair and made some little braids, in the Elvish style. Then she put the crown on the Queen. A red rose crown with golden thorns and then her job was done as the royal liked making her own day-to-day makeup. She only let the maid help her when was going to have a ball. 

\- Thank you, Aida. – The Queen smiled to her from the mirror, already starting to do her makeup which consisted in only mascara and a red lipstick. – You are dismissed. 

\-- 

 

Getting to the dining room, she spotted Loki using his usual armor, without his helmet and laughing with the kids. She loved seeing him like that, so carefree, so loving. In times like this was when she realized how much she loved him. He spotted her the same time as the kids, while he opened the most gorgeous smile, the children got up and ran to hug her. Amelia was the first to get to her, wrapping her little arms around the woman’s legs. The little elf was the youngest of them all, with only 4 years old. She had long, smooth white hair and wonderful black eyes. She was a little fire cracker that one. Full of energy and smiley as an elf can be. One of her front teeth was missing and that made her the cutest sight ever. 

\- Good morning, nana. – She said in a sing-song voice, making her mom laugh. 

\- Good morning, Nin meleth. – She ran her fingers through the little girl’s hair. 

The girl smiled and in a moment was gone back to her chair. The next ones to hug her were Alexander and Diana, the ages of 5 and 6, respectively. Alexander was an elf, short for his species, but really smart. He had grey and white hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. Diana was an asgardian/frost giant so she was tall, slender and pale. Her really long and wavy hair was ginger – although nobody knows how she ended up with this color of hair, since she was born a brunette - and she too had green eyes. She had makings in her body, signalizing her as a frost giant and she was very proud of them, but her father didn’t liked so much that she was proud of them. She was very good in sorcery and Loki was very proud of her – he had almost sure that her hair turned ginger in a spell that gone wrong, though. The older ones just nodded to their mother and smiled. Alek, Draco and Alexa were already little rulers and as their fathers liked to say had to look like princes and princess. Alek was nine, the oldest of them all and he was an elf in every single way. He was tall, pale and slender and had an amazing posture, like the prince he was. His eyes were blue and his hair was grey, like Alexander’s, even in the length. The two boys weren’t very keen of the long hair of the elves and preferred their hair a man’s length than an elf’s. 

Draco was eight years old and he was literally a mini Loki. Had raven black hair, green eyes and high cheekbones. He even dressed just like his father, but today he was all clad in black, looking like a little raven man. His mother found it incredible cute. As much as Diana, he too loved sorcery, but was better in combat spells, like multiplying himself. Alexa, looked almost the same as Draco, people could think they were twins, but the girl was one year younger. 

As the same as her brother the only things that she looked different was the color of her eyes (dark brown) and her hair (curly). 

After the greetings from her children, she focused on Loki. Gosh, he was so gorgeous. He smiled at her and grabbed her to a kiss. They heard the kids in the background making puking sounds and broke apart laughing lightly. She seated next to him and started eating, still feeling horny and bothered. The kids were laughing loudly and joking around, probably because Thranduil wasn’t there. He liked to have the kids focused and proper. Loki was different, he liked them prepared to fit the role of princes and princesses, but he was also the god of mischief and he loved pranking people. 

\- Where’s your father? – The queen asked Alek, whom was two seats down from her. 

\- I don’t know, mum. – He said eating a brioche. The kids liked to call her both midgardian and elvish names for mom. 

\- He and Legolas are taking care of royal matters. – Loki answered. – Before I go to Midgard. – He completed. 

\- Oh. – It’s all that she said, feeling disappointed. 

\- What the matter, my queen? – Loki frowned. – You look sad. 

\- I’m not. – She reassured him. – It’s just that… - She looked at the kids and decided to whisper in his ear, instead of talking out loud. – Thranduil was teasing me today and he let me unfinished and I just disappointed that he’s not here to finish the job. 

A shadow of desire trespassed Loki’s face and he gave a mischievous smirk. The Queen felt herself get wet with only that smirk. 

\- Children, how about you go train earlier and I’ll join you in a minute and teach you some more sorcery? – He smiled and the kids started shrieking in joy. They could had complained but they all loved knowning and learning sorcery, even the elven kids. So Loki was adored for all of them, since he was the cool parent. Thranduil was the rigid but loving parent that told them off if they did something wrong, the queen was the caring and attentive mother, alwways there when they needed confort. Loki was the god of Mischief so he was the parent the kids run to when they wanted to play. All three together formed the perfect family and nobody could tell otherwise. The kids got up, some of them picking some more food, kissed their mother and raced far away from there. Loki waited a few minutes to see if they would return, but when it was clear they were far away in the big palace he got up from his seat, all posh and elegant and commanded the guards to close the doors and wait outside. They gave a look to the queen and she nodded telling them to steer away from there anyone who might come looking for the two of them, especially the kids. The guards nodded and left immediately. Then Loki looked at her, his eyes dark and dilated with lust. 

\- Get up. – He commanded and she immediately did it. Loki pulled her arm and sat her in the table. Grabbing her thighs and pushing them apart he slid himself to the ground and kneeled in front of her, licking his lips and looking straight into her eyes, making her shudder and bite her lip. – You said Thranduil left you wanting. – He said calmly, pushing her dress up and exposing her undergarments. – I want to know what he would think of me making you cum with only my tongue in his grand dinner table. – He kissed her inner thigh. – Let’s see if I can make you scream for even the guards to hear, shall we my Queen? – And the he dived into her wet folds with his mouth, making her draw out a long moan, grabbing his hair in reflex. Loki started circling her clit with only the tip of his tongue, but took pity of the already frustrated queen and started devouring her. Just like that, no teasing like Thranduil had done. Loki loved to tease her but he liked to be better than Thranduil more. His tongue felt amazing inside of her clenching pussy. Loki had indeed a silver tongue and his wife loved it very much. He could eat her out for hours without getting tired and if he did, he could always just use a clone of himself. Sex with Loki was never boring. He had the amazing ability to make her cum using only his tongue and althrough Thranduil tried many times he hadn't succeed yet in accomplishing the same task. He was mindblowing in cunnilingus as well, but not as good as Loki and that drove him mad. 

\- FUCK LOKI! – She screamed, pulling his hair hard and dropping herself on the table, knocking jars with juice and food on the ground in the process. 

Loki chuckled, making her scream more with the vibrations against her most sensitive part. He literally ate her out. Licking, sucking and plundering his tongue inside of her. The queen didn’t care of whom was listening to them, she only wanted her release and Loki was very pleased to give it to her. He always did this weird trick with his tongue that she never knew if it was twisting inside of her or if it was a sorcery thing but it never failed to make her cum. Sliding her fingers though his glorious black hair, she came, so hard that she almost blacked out, screaming his name from the top of her lungs, squeezing his head with her legs, digging her heels on his back and he rode her climax, licking her clean, until she was panting with her eyes squeezed shut. But he wasn't done yet. He wanted more of her delicious juices, so he kept going even if she was over sensitive. The queen almost sobbed with the sensation, whining Loki's name and writing on the table. She knocked a jar of juice to the ground, hearing the crystal crash into a million pieces but none of them cared. The wet sounds he was making was only pushing her further into the edge. The whole dining room smelled of sex and she wondered if in the royal dinner tomorrow people would notice, probably not since they had amazing maids. With a finaly plunge of his tongue and a lick directly against her g spot at the front wall of her cunt, she was coming again, crying out loud and trembling all over. The queen felt like her heart would burst and her vision blacked out. It felt like she was coming forever and Loki was there to clean her up again, like her cum was made of the necter from the greek gods. Loki kissed her sensitive little nub and pushed himself up, pulling her dress down and bringing her upper body from the table to his strong arms. It was with a startle that she realised she was giggling like a mad woman and she couldn't stop. Loki smiled but didn't said anything just kissed his way from her exposed collarbones to her mouth, kissing her deeply and sharing her taste. The Queen felt light headed and sleepy, almost numb. He ended the kiss with a peck and looked at her face, laughing when he saw her heavy eyelids. Biting her bottom lip to keep her awake, he muffled asked:

\- So are you satisfied, my queen? 

She opened her eyes and arched a brow. 

\- That’s an understatement. – He laughed. The corners of his eyes wrinkling.

\- I’m very glad. I adore to fulfill my Queen’s needs. 

\- How about I fulfill your needs, my king? – She said grabbing his still clothed hard cock. Loki groaned and she smirked. 

\- I would love to, but seems that I’m running late. – He disentangled himself from her. – I need to teach the kids the sorcery that I promised and I need to go to Midgard. – He helped her get off the table, wrapping his arm around her waist when she stumbled a little, her legs feeling wobbly. He gave a full smug grin and she scolded. – Maybe when I get back you can fulfill my needs with your mouth. – He nibbled her ear and whispered. - Or with your wet cunt. 

Then he just smiled at her and walked off the room, leaving the Queen breathless behind. 

\- What is today that everyone is running away from me? - She whined but it was it a smile on her face. At least she had gotten her release.


End file.
